


Falling Slowly

by JlieJlieFie



Series: 吉光片羽:青春裡的小事 These small things of my youth [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JlieJlieFie/pseuds/JlieJlieFie
Summary: They are students in an university of Arts and Performances.There are small things of their youths.青春裡的那些枝微末節閃閃發光，宛若吉光片羽。
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Series: 吉光片羽:青春裡的小事 These small things of my youth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550401
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 金昇玟為中心的故事。  
> 與Youth有一小小部分重疊，相同事件不同角色的角度。

天空很蓝很高晴空万里的好天气，S表演艺术大学校园里，寒假结束，下学期刚开始的第一周，学生们三三两两走在校园里，闲聊着假期的趣事。

金昇玟和Felix Lee两人并肩走在图书馆旁的长廊，前往大讲堂，昇玟一身蓝白条纹毛衣与厚牛仔裤，外穿着保暖的棕色长版大衣，一头黑发，鼻梁上架着眼镜，嘴角噙着笑。

FELIX穿着羽绒外套一头刚染不久的金发在冬阳中闪闪发光，左耳长长的捕梦网银饰也被照着耀眼。

Lix一头金卷发像是外国小孩或是阳光天使，不过他本来就是外国小孩啊。昇玟心想。

FELIX看着昇玟的视线有些别扭的抓了抓头，「嘿，昇玟，金发会不会太突兀啊？」

「你会用突兀这个词了耶！」昇玟惊讶。

「你前几天教过我啦。」FELIX挑眉。

昇玟比了个赞手势。

「You are a good learner. 」

「I have a good teacher. 」

「你学得真快呢。到是我的英文好像没什么进步。」

「嘿，我们可以开始选定时间只用英文对话，你觉得呢？」

「好，就这样说定了。」

他们俩人是因为学校为了帮助外国学生可以快速融入校园，同时让学生们双向学习语言的方式，做了自愿者与外国学生的配对安排。就是如此的缘分让两人认识。

昇玟还记得当初满脸雀斑的男孩，腼腆迟疑，与长相截然不同的超低音，操着不甚流顺的韩语，笑着跟他打招呼，他则超级礼貌的用着敬语且非常生涩伸出右手掌。穿过了两人的害羞很快的他们一拍即合成为好友，时常一起在图书馆学习写作业，一起渡过了最懵懂的一年级上学期。

「昇玟我跟你说，我寒假结束前不是提早从澳洲回来？」

「嗯，你说你打算要去参加你表哥的发表会？还是表演？ 怎么样，精彩吗？」

「超精彩，Amazing，超级棒的，灿哥他们的团队叫3racha，They are so so so good. 超级精彩。I have no word to describe that. I am speechless. 」

小菲讲得神采飞扬，到一半就英文夹入无法停止。

昇玟眨眨眼，点点头附和着，倒是突然觉得3racha这个名字有点耳熟。

两人走到便利店旁的 Café买咖啡，昇玟看见队伍前的两位男孩，一个穿着色彩鲜艳，耳垂有些过重的耳饰，戴着针织帽与围巾，一位全身只有黑白灰三色，一顶压得很低的素黑鸭舌帽，略长的下巴。

昇玟伸出右手挥着打招呼，「嗨，知城，你们也来买咖啡啊。」

「昇玟～」色彩鲜艳的男孩跑过来快速地冲过来拍了下昇玟的肩。

「嘿，昇玟。」略长的下巴轻点了下。

「嗨，彰彬哥。」

「你好，你就是LIX对吗？我是昇玟的室友韩知城，很高兴认识你。」知城对FELIX笑着自我介绍。

「你好，我是徐彰彬。」抓耳声线与简单的字句。

这是昇玟第一次目睹人们坠落爱恋着瞬间，像是一阵充满粉红花瓣吹来的春风穿拂而过让世界的色彩基调全变了，又像是目睹爱神邱比特的箭射中他身边的FELIX的瞬间，他的好友愣住了傻笑着胀红了脸，睁大眼说不出话。

他拐了FELIX一下手肘，胀红脸的男孩才醒过来。

「两位好，我，我是FELIX，舞蹈系，我，我，你们上礼拜的表演，真的非常非常精彩，ser;giw;eh a;jitw3;ioj q;iqq;g re;gij awtgu’ag a’eya’284akndxjhakndxjhakndxjhakndxjher awti’akb aeig。」

「嘿，FELIX太快了。」昇玟轻拍了一下他短路当机中的好友。

FELIX停下来，喘了一口气。「总之，我是你们的粉丝了，AND，我是方灿的表弟。」

「喔，你是那个FELIX，灿哥的little brother，同时是昇玟的好友，又是我们的粉，哇喔，这样可是多重角色呢。等等，让我问一个问题，我一直很想要有机会可以问粉丝。」知城兴致冲冲的快语速说着，「3racha三个人里，你最喜欢谁？」

FELIX又愣住了，原本昇玟以为不能在红的脸居然又更红了些，支支呜呜的，「SpearB。」

彰彬眨了眨眼，「谢谢。」

「哇喔，灿哥要哭了，等等为什么不是我，我也想要收获认识的人成为粉丝，呜呜呜呜，我也帅气可爱活力又充满魅力。」知城劈哩啪啦地说着。

「嘿嘿嘿，好吧，知城那我当你的粉丝。」昇玟开口打断。

「金昇玟，说到这个你到底什么时候愿意来看我们的表演？」

「请让我成为没有看过表演，只有看过邋遢睡姿的粉丝，是说你什么时候要整理房间，很乱。」昇玟摇头。

「你，我，我今天晚上整理。」知城瞬间弱气。

彰彬倒是笑了，「也只有昇玟你能够让知城说不上话。」

上课预备铃响起，昇玟拉着傻愣住的FELIX离开，两人一同走入大讲堂，通识课程的教室可以容纳约百人。

艺术表演与心理认知的通识课程，任何系所与年级都可以修习，所以充满形形色色的学生。

第一堂课很快就过去，中场下课的休息时间，

「嘿，昇玟，你当初跟我说主修穿着会有些许族群差异，我今天终于体会到了。」

「是吧，年级越高越明显，灰黑色系看起来比较气质文静的是设计系，黑漆漆配着嘻哈风格的饰品的是音乐系，宽松运动服的是舞蹈系。像我们这种穿得没有特异性的，别人一看就知道是低年级。」

昇玟推了一下眼镜。「LIX你恢复正常了。」

「Shut Up。」FELIX有些尴尬地拨了拨头发。

「你喜欢彰彬哥？」

「不是喜欢，应该是说”a crush”，我不知道对应的字。」

「暗恋？迷恋？好像真的没有对应的字。」昇玟查着手机里的辞典。

「嘿，我也不知道怎么了。」FELIX耸耸肩。

「你刚就突然被雷劈到整个短路，FELIX app can not function. 连耳朵都红透，像是煮熟的虾。」

FELIX笑着推了他一把。

时间快速流动，人们脱去冬装大衣换上春季的薄衣着，然后就是期中考周。

大讲堂的通识课期中考结束，昇玟和FELIX步出教室。

「太好了，」昇玟转转脖子，「笔试都结束了，作业只剩下后天的一项。」

FELIX伸展手臂，「我还有几个舞蹈的课程要表演评分。」

「Felix，你好。」

突然有三位女同学出现在他们的面前，中央那位女孩穿着简单的宽松素色上衣与紧身长裤，棕长发，双手紧握在身前看起来有些紧张。

「嗨，NINI。」

女孩吶吶嘟哝着开口，「考完试后，等你有空的时候，请问，请问你愿意跟我一起去看场电影吗？」

「喔，Ok。」Felix想都没想就随口答应了。

「昇玟要一起去吗？」

顿时大家都停住了。

昇玟眨眨眼急忙缓颊，「嗯，NINI同学不好意思，我觉得Felix应该是误会你的意思了，LIX以为是有一群朋友已经要一起去看电影，你很好意的来邀请我们两位一起加入。」

「喔。」女孩三人组眨眨眼。棕发NINI胀红了脸跑掉了，另外两人赶紧跟上。

FELIX一脸不知所措。

昇玟搂住好友的肩，「你刚非常有技巧的利用文化差异拒绝了一位女孩的约会邀请。」

「WHAT？我什么都没搞懂。」

「等等，说不定不是文化差异，拿不成你刚刚只听懂句子里的重点字，但是没搞懂整段话？」

「他说得有点含糊，其实我听到”考完试一起看电影”，他们又三个人同时站在我们面前。」FELIX眨眨眼。

「哈，要追LIX的人要把英文学好。」

「昇玟所以她到底刚刚说了什么？」

「She asked you for a date. 」

「WHAT！」FELIX睁大眼。

昇玟拍拍他的肩，「我们走吧，吃午餐去，反正你的crush是彰彬哥，拒绝别人也好。」

FELIX脸颊略微红，轻推了一下昇玟，「嘿，说到这个，这个周六晚上3racha表演，你要一起来吧？」

「这是当然的。」昇玟推了下轻微滑脱的眼镜。

周六晚上，已是黄昏时分，期中考结束的周末学生们像是久违终于放风的马匹肆意的奔放嘶吼。

学校附近的LIVE HOUSE STAR，招牌很简单，就是一个巨大的五角星后面花体字的LIVE HOUSE，大学侧门附近步行10分钟左右的距离，演艺大学生们自己组成的团体，定期会在这发表成果，舞团、乐团、剧团，新潮前卫或是复古经典，实验或是流行，不拘型态各种表演，都在这个小小的表演场演出。

FELIX有座位的票，他的方灿表哥特意留给他两张。当昇玟和FELIX坐落时早已是人潮汹涌的状态，他们穿过站位的人潮，走入座位区。

很快小展台上亮起一盏光束，打亮一个圈，主持人出来简单的介绍今天的节目，1314 ballad、3racha rap与Orz Dance。

然后就是第一个节目，抒情曲人声与音律融合轻扬，叙事般地诉说故事。观众们满足地拍拍手。

椅子与麦克风架被收到后台，三位穿着嘻哈风格配着粗银炼与戒指耳环，拿着手麦现身在舞台上，迎来观众欢迎呼喊，除了彰彬和知城以外，第三位金发男子气质沉稳，肩膀极宽，看起来应该就是FELIX的表哥，他架设了昇玟看不懂的仪器器械，似乎是DJ的音效器？拨放器？然后开始拨放音乐，拨动旋钮，节奏出现。知城拿起麦。

昇玟眨眨眼，他终于知道平时知城快语速可以在哪里发挥到极致了，当彰彬出声时，低哑抓耳的声线，宛若炮弹攻击，字字字字冲击，两人一高一低搭配在加入方灿的缓冲控场，三人组合精彩无比。

当三人停下，热烈掌声赞叹呼喊席卷，随着灯光渐暗才逐渐消停。

昇玟还来不及消化完全，灯光就又亮起，一束灯光打亮中央，舞台上仅有一人，缓节奏强音律带着点慵懒，像是睡眠休憩中的黑豹，且舞者抑是如此，强悍而撩人，带着点神秘感的猫科，独自吸引观众的目光。

FELIX凑在昇玟耳边低声说，「李旻浩，我们系上有名的学长。」

灯光又再点亮，六个人排列队形随着音乐动作，与旻浩互相呼应。

「LIX？」

「emmm，看到我们班的同学铉辰，最角落戴帽子的那个。」

昇玟看见台上在队形最末几乎很少看得见的影子，暗色渔夫帽压得很低，在强烈灯光中几乎看不见脸。

今夜的节目结束了，LIVE HOUSE STAR人们三三两两散去，或是，有些人走至吧台点酒，再晚些时候，观众席的椅子将会搭上桌子调整变为座位区，观众席的站区则会变为舞池，这是周五六晚间的惯常。

昇玟看着原本兴奋现在却沉默不语的FELIX，

「怎么了？」

「昇玟，我，我是不是不认真？」

「哈？」

「我也想要上台。」

「嘿，你每天都在练习，没练习的时候就是上课或是跟我一起在图书馆做作业。」

「我想要更好。」

昇玟歪着头，眨眨眼，搂住好友的肩，「LIX，you always tell me don’t compare with others. You have your own pace, and you are on your lane.不然，我们现在回学校找个练习室，你跳给我看，我唱歌给你听？」

「昇玟，你会唱歌？为什么我都不知道？」

昇玟挑眉推了下眼镜，「这可是我的秘密。」

日子就这样流过，简单平凡全是练习与作业，期末考眨眼而来转眼就结束。

暑假，FELIX回澳大利亚的家，昇玟则参加欧洲游学一个月拍了非常非常多的照片，定期的更新在他的网络图文日记连载，其他的时间则也是回家与家人团聚。

==============


	2. Chapter 2

九月中旬，又是一个新学期的开始。

FELIX和昇玟都升上二年级，不再是青涩无知的新生，却仍是刚满20岁的大男孩，一脚跨在成人另一脚踩着青少年的标签。

日子简单而平凡，昇玟默默长高了几公分，FELIX的肩膀宽阔了些，脸上的稚嫩消散了点，不仔细看不容易察觉。

“表演舞台设计基础(上)”是舞蹈系和设计系的两系合开的二年级必修课，昇玟也因此认识了舞蹈系的黑影：黄铉辰，四人一组的小组报告，昇玟和FELIX将铉辰与设计系另外一位女生吴海英四人凑成一团。

铉辰很高，优雅而静默，几乎一直戴着黑渔夫帽或是黑口罩的全黑穿着，当他脱去压低的渔夫帽露出脸时。

海英嘴张开，说不出话。

昇玟眨眨眼，「我以为我不会在现实中再看到跟LIX同样等级的漂亮男孩了。」

FELIX拐了昇玟一肘。

铉辰笑了，「那我要介绍你认识旻浩哥，让你再次受到冲击。」

没过多久，昇玟感觉到似乎总有着流言蜚语缠绕着铉辰，他问过FELIX一次，看见FELIX少见的严肃面貌，歪着头斟酌字句说着，”They think they are better than him, but it’s not truth. ”昇玟相信自己真实接触认识的铉辰也相信FELIX。

秋高气爽的十月，晚霞在天边，舞蹈系馆门口前的小广场中央有个小型喷水池，旁边一圈树荫，树下几张带背的长椅，人们总爱坐在此休憩或思考。

昇玟坐在其中一张长椅上等着FELIX下课，学生们已经散得差不多了，FELIX却还没出来。

他们约好今晚要一起去图书馆做作业，发现有另外一个男孩，一头火焰般的红发，成套的运动服，像是运动员热身时的装扮，胸口与背后似乎有着体大的字标。

「嘿，昇玟。」FELIX看见他露出笑容。

「抱歉，刚老师留我下来讲话。让你等了。」

突然身边一声大吼，「「黄铉辰！！！！！」」

两人回过头去，发现红发男孩一掌拍飞铉辰的帽子，更向前一步双掌紧握铉辰的领口将他提高，对着他怒喊。

铉辰头发凌乱紧皱着眉，被压破咽喉几乎无法呼吸胀红了脸，紧抓红发男孩的手腕想要获得一丝喘息。

两人赶紧上前阻止。

男孩低吼了声，才将松手放开，FELIX挡在男孩身前，阻止他再靠近。

铉辰摀着喉咙咳嗽，昇玟轻拍他的背。

「精寅….」铉辰终于缓过气，破碎的吐出字汇，「精寅，我，我很抱歉。」

红发男孩大吼着，「我，我进了体大，才发现你根本不在。我这么拼命练习就是想要跟你一较高下。

你为什么放弃游泳。游泳不是你的梦想吗？ 从小拼命地训练花了多少时间游泳，怎么可能这样说放弃就放弃，舞蹈是什么狗屁。」

「嘿。」FELIX伸手阻挡，「舞蹈是我的梦想。Dance is my dream. Respect everyone’s dream. You have yours. 铉辰has his. Ae;igha;jb’ rjh’w oej hbk tnj’oertg’oa q’gozxrje. 」极低的声线，真挚严肃的神情，外语倾泻而出，红发男孩愣住了一个字都听不懂。

昇玟向前一步，推了下眼镜，认真的说，「FELIX的意思是，每个人都有自己的梦想，需要互相尊重，不论是游泳或是舞蹈，你没有资格诋毁别人的梦想。」

铉辰走向前，抱住那男孩，红发男孩挣扎着却无法脱开。

「精寅，我姊死了，我想知道能够让她愿意燃烧生命的舞蹈究竟是什么。」铉辰眼眶湿润，轻轻地说着。

「为什么不告诉我？」男孩哽咽着问。「我们不是约定好了？」

「我希望你能上体大，能够继续游泳。」

男孩用力推开铉辰，用力抹一把脸，紧抿着双唇，转身跑走了，红发与运动服背上巨大的”体大”在夕阳余晖中仿若火焰燃烧，又宛若一裂鲜明伤口怵目惊心。

FELIX轻搂住铉辰的肩，昇玟轻拍铉辰的背，半倘，铉辰深吸口气，缓缓吐出，默默的将跌落在地的帽子拾起拍去尘土，戴上，将帽沿压得很低。

自这日之后，日子也没什么改变，只是昇玟发现FELIX更专注于舞蹈了。

四人小组作业总时不时必须要讨论，海英擅长整体表演的设计规划，昇玟着重视觉印象设计，铉辰和FELIX对于表演则各有自己的想法，讨论起来格外有意思。四人也就此很快的熟络起来。

一日，四人结束讨论，从会议小间离开，天已深蓝近乎全黑，仅存一点红晕在最末，白银月亮在天边。

「嘿，FELIX，铉辰，时间也不早了，我们一起吃晚餐吧，吃完到仓库帮海英组装他的作品，如何？」昇玟灰蓝格子衬衫牛仔裤，袖子挽推到肘，手里拿着书籍，看着铉辰和FELIX提议。

「组装？是机器人战斗铠甲吗？」FELIX眨眨眼，将浅蓝色运动外套的拉链拉至颈部。

「昇玟那你的作品呢？」铉辰边问着边压低自己的黑帽沿，走下图书馆的楼梯。

「他没有修这个课啦，来帮我好吗？呜呜呜，我昨天一个人组装花了很久的时间却只装好一小部分。」海英肩膀背着巨大的画具材料，一身简单灰色上衣与牛仔裤，双手合十拜托着。

FELIX和铉辰面带犹豫，昇玟知道这两个家伙心中已打算买杯咖啡当晚餐就要去练舞。

「嘿，LIX，I know you skip meals, almost every night .」

「I do not.」FELIX紧抿着嘴。

昇玟看着LIX日渐削尖的小脸，「你说你多久没有跟我一起吃饭了？嗯？」他停了一秒再开口，「Please？」

FELIX眨眨眼，顿了一下，点头答应。

铉辰耸耸肩，正打算要先行告退，被海英给一把抓住。

「铉辰拜托你来帮我，我请你吃晚餐。」

「我的胃口可是很大的喔，我要点两份。」

「没问题。」

四人步入学生餐厅时，早已经过了用餐的高峰期，没有什么人也仅剩下少数的餐点可以选择。

取好餐坐定位，铉辰真的点了两份，优雅运筷食物快速消失在他的口中，其他三人不惶多让边谈笑着边进食，分享着彼此的菜色。

「嘿，铉辰～～～」远方传来低哑抓耳的声线，边叫着铉辰的名字边走近。黑白灰嘻哈装扮的男孩带着鸭舌帽，粗银炼与小银圈耳饰，是彰彬，走近一手搭在铉辰的肩上，看见同桌的另外三人，愣住了眨眨眼。

FELIX，昇玟，海英。你们怎么会在一起？」

「「「彰彬哥。」」」数人同时招呼。

昇玟推了下眼镜，「我们的修课小组讨论刚结束。

「彰彬哥，怎？」铉辰吞下口中的食物，抬头问。

彰彬扬起笑容，「你今晚练习完，帮我们带宵夜到Studio，我们今天录音，昇玟，知城今晚应该不会回去。」

昇玟耸耸肩。他已经习惯他的室友时常没有回宿舍过夜了。

铉辰歪着头嘴角噙笑，「好，晚点见。」轻拍了下彰彬搭在他肩上的掌。

「那我走啦，海英，昇玟，FELIX，BYE。」

当彰彬走远，三人全看着FELIX，

「WHAT？！」FELIX脸上的潮红已退，仅存双颊些微红晕。

昇玟摇摇头，「 **”a crush”** **，** LIX你到底什么时候可以跟彰彬哥说上话。」

FELIX拐了昇玟一手肘，「I am just his big fan. It’s not a crush anymore. 」

「LIX你怎么可以这么可爱。」海英惊叹。

「等等，海英你怎么认识彰彬哥的？」昇玟疑惑。

海英眨眨眼瘪嘴略有些迟疑，「一定要说？」

「当然。」昇玟和FELIX点头。

「他拒绝彰彬哥的告白。」铉辰淡淡的插嘴。

「WHAT？！」

「哇？！」

海英摊手，「我也是很有人气的好吗？没有啦，彰彬哥他就是被朋友怂恿，其实他根本没有喜欢我，也搞不清楚他自己的内心感情。」

海英挑眉瞬间瞥了眼身边的铉辰，「聪明伶俐的我看破了真相，告诉他事实，他自己想过就接受了。」

昇玟眨眨眼，推了下眼镜。「那如果我有感情上的问题可以请教你吗？」

FELIX转过头看着身边戴着眼镜的男孩。「昇玟你有喜欢的人了？」

昇玟耸耸肩，「有个戏剧系的女孩约我。」

铉辰赶紧摇头，「女孩们都很可怕，千万别答应。」

海英噗哧笑了，「昇玟跟铉辰你不一样啦，如果昇玟有你的外表，他也会觉得女孩很可怕。但是…. 」

「吴海英！」昇玟瞪大眼，「不需要告诉我，我已经知道的事实。」

「Just a date. 」FELIX轻轻地说，「It won’t hurt you. 」

昇玟眨眨眼，淡淡的回答，「OK…. 」

蓝天白云的好天气，冬阳微暖，枝枒上的叶子早已落光，只剩墨黑树枝等待白雪的降临。

校园里的一隅，“表演舞台设计基础课”教室，同学们三三两两的就座，等待上课钟响。

当昇玟背着双肩背包走入时，FELIX已在位子上了。

「嗨，昇玟，你今天看起来不太一样。FELIX歪着头，「你染头发了。」

昇玟今天穿着浅灰色衬衫与深蓝牛仔裤，深褐牛津鞋。

他有些不自在的拨了拨头发，「昨天染的。」

「等等，你的眼镜呢？」FELIX惊呼。

「隐形眼镜。」昇玟有些害羞。

「等等要约会？」海英在桌子上放下提袋，坐到昇玟身后的位子上。

「昇玟好可爱，不戴眼镜比较好看。」铉辰伸手搓揉了一下昇玟的棕发立刻被架开。

「You are handsome. 」 FELIX低音称赞。

昇玟笑靥灿烂带着点羞赧，推了把FELIX。

约会大概就是这样一回事吧，昇玟心想，电影倒是蛮好看的。他感觉得出来女孩努力的找着话题，尽可能的与他对话，只可惜两人似乎频率似乎不太合。像是无法合拍的两首歌，各自演奏着自己的调子。

「你为什么想跟我约会呢？」昇玟趁电影散场后两人一起在饮料店随意交换着电影心得，突然直接了当的问道。

女孩歪着头，眨眨眼，「你很可爱？」

昇玟习惯性地想要推一下镜框，却发现鼻梁上是空的。

「抱歉，我似乎问得太直接，这是我第一次单独跟女孩出来。」

「真的？」

昇玟点点头，所以想知道原因。

女孩叹了口气，「我也不知道为什么，就是凭着一股感觉，还有一点冲动就约你了。我也没想到你会答应。倒是你今天特别打扮让我很开心，让我觉得被重视，谢谢你金昇玟。」

「你突然这么真挚，我该怎么办。」

「换你约我啊。」女孩轻笑起来。

昇玟约了女孩去看了一次平面设计展，女孩则再约昇玟看了一次舞台剧。就这样来来回回，两人的想法从没有能兜在一块，倒也尊重各自的观点。昇玟觉得与其说两人交往或恋爱不如说他找到了一位看一起看展的伙伴，但是其他人是怎么看的又是另外一回事了。

就这样过了期末考过了冬季过了寒假，二年级下学期来临。

情人节就这样在冬季的末尾走在春天之前，卡着。

舞展结束后散场时分，昇玟正想着刚刚的舞台表演内容。

「昇玟，我想要情人节的礼物。」清脆的女声唤回他的注意力。

「嗯？要我送你？」昇玟眨眨眼。

女孩认真的点头，「一个吻。」手指着唇，「准备好喔。」女孩轻笑着转身离开。

吻？！

“表演舞台设计基础(下)”，当然是FELIX，铉辰，海英与昇玟四人一组。

四人在小组讨论后从小会议室离开一同走出图书馆，天已全黑，亮白大银圆月高挂天空。

「She ask a kiss！」FELIX惊呼。

「跟舞蹈一样，不然就先练习吧。」铉辰似乎听出了昇玟的问题所在，简单的建议。

海英眨眨眼附和着，「嗯，练习是好事，练习可以进步。」

昇玟羞赧着，推了下眼镜，没有接话。。

铉辰答应要送宵夜给3racha，海英挥手与三人道别。剩下FELIX和昇玟。

「LIX你要去练舞？XZ舞团？」昇玟记得FELIX拼命几乎没日没夜的练习后，上礼拜刚通过甄选加入了校外专业舞团。

FELIX摇摇头，「二四六日团练，今天不用。」

「那要跟我去吃宵夜或是，虽然有点晚了，想去哪里玩？」昇玟突然高兴的邀约着。

最后两人买了零食点心跑去学校附近的河边夜间野餐。

人们零星的散落坐在河岸堤防草地上，可见对岸市中心里的商办大楼灯光通明，倒映在水面波光粼粼。

昇玟和FELIX随意的闲聊着，FELIX聊着上次期末考时同学们对铉辰的表现惊叹却仍不肯承认他的进步，说到自己回澳洲老家跟着家人去了狗狗咖啡馆，昇玟则说了自己最近看展的心得，还有自己在网络上一直持续连载的图文日记收到了怎么样的反馈。

「嘿，FELIX，我真想念我们相处的时光。」

「嗯？」

「从升上二年级的上学期开始，你全力专心在舞蹈练习上，我们相处的时间也就是一起念书与写作业，或是小组讨论，很久没有机会跟你聊天了。」

FELIX眨眨眼。

「我不觉得是坏事，当你有能够全神贯注用尽所有力气去做的事情，让我很羡慕。」昇玟轻轻地说，「我只是有些想念像这样子聊天的状态。」

「你不是正在跟那戏剧系的女孩交往？」

「交往？NO, I don’t think so. 只是互相陪伴看展览的概念，我们其实仍然是各自独奏，在自己的调子上。」昇玟摇摇头。「比起”girlfriend”我觉得就是个朋友。」

「BUT, she ask a kiss, and you want to give her one.」FELIX低音淡淡的说。

昇玟叹了口气，「I just….. I’ve never kiss anyone before. 」

FELIX转过头看着昇玟，那精致脸庞昏暗的光线中模糊不清，只有不远处街灯来的光，晕出一圈淡黄轮廓。

「你需要练习的对象吗？」

昇玟眨眨眼。

「I can help. 」

FELIX调整坐姿身体，正面对昇玟，闭上眼，扬起下巴嘟起唇。

「喔～」昇玟语调带着玩笑轻浮。「那我要亲了，呵呵呵。」双手轻捧FELIX的脸，真的很小的脸，「真的要亲了喔。」昇玟深吸一口气，一点一点挪近距离，小巧的鼻梁，噘起的唇，温热的鼻息。

「呜哇，做不到，我不知道怎么做。」昇玟松开双手，倒地成大字形躺在草地上。

「昇玟。」

「嗯？」昇玟转过身，发现FELIX正侧躺在他身边，脸靠得很近。

「Let me help you？」像是陈述句又像是个提问。

「OK？」

FELIX唇轻轻地贴上，柔软温热，大概一秒就分开。

昇玟可以感受到FELIX温热的鼻息略微急促的呼吸。

「我也只会两种，刚那是第一种。」

「嗯哼。」

FELIX伸出手掌轻贴上昇玟的脸颊，往前捧起，唇再次贴上很轻宛若羽毛轻拂，不到一秒就分开。

「这是第二种。」FELIX松开手掌，再坐起身。

昇玟眨眨眼，吞了口口水，也随之坐起。

两人坐看着远方的夜景波光荡漾，谁都没有开口，只有晚风吹拂，盖过有些不受控制的心跳。

「LIX，转过来。」

「嗯？」

「你不是要让我练习？」

FELIX转过身来，昇玟学着LIX的动作伸出右手掌轻抚上LIX的脸颊，被寒风吹得有些凉了。

「会冷吗？」昇玟转头从背包里掏出条围巾，帮FELIX系上。

「昇玟，不要转移注意力，」FELIX看着昇玟紧张的模样，轻轻地说，「It’s me. 我不会因为你亲吻不好就跑走。」

昇玟眨眨眼，「是，你是LIX，不是别人。」

他深吸一口气，缓缓呼出。再次尝试，伸出手掌抚上那脸庞，看着那嘴唇，他缓缓贴近，越来越近，直到唇碰到唇。很柔软。再退后分开。

「你觉得如何？」

FELIX想了一下，耸耸肩，「Not bad.」

「OK，one more.」昇玟再次尝试，这次有点急，没对好太靠近上唇，感觉到有些刺刺的胡渣。

FELIX摇摇头。

昇玟深吸口气，重新来过，再次倾脸贴上唇，轻贴一下然后分开。

「Try again. 」

他再次亲一下那微翘的唇瓣。

「Better. 」

再亲，再亲，再亲，再亲。

他发现自己不再紧张，发现FELIX唇角上扬着噙着笑。

最后两人都呵呵笑了起来。

情人节，

仍然是正常上课的一天，课程结束后昇玟离开绘图室，经过制作仓库时，看着仓库门大敞，里面正热火朝天的做着舞台摆设，看到海英正在里头聚精会神。他推了下眼镜，离开系馆，朝跟女孩约定的地点前进。

离学校稍微有些远的河岸公园，距离河岸草坪大约五分钟的走路脚程。

他到的时候已是黄昏之际，天空逐渐变红，夕阳渐落。

昇玟今天穿着很平日，浅蓝灰毛衣与深色长裤，外穿棕色的长版大衣。双手插在外套的口袋里。

他坐在长椅上，看着远方的天色变化如梦似幻的色彩，心里想着应该要做一份晚霞特集，女孩踩着夕阳出现坐到他身旁。

「我不能送你，你想要的礼物。」昇玟劈头就是这句。

「喔。为什么？」

「我们是朋友。仅仅如此。」

「太好了。」女孩笑了起来，清脆的笑声果断响亮，「我还在想你到底什么时候能够分清楚。」

昇玟推了下眼镜。

「没错，我在测验你。」女孩笑了起来。

昇玟挑眉，「我如果真的吻你，你打算怎么办？」

「把你推开啊。」

「果然狠心。」昇玟摇摇头。

「昇玟，我们是赏展好伙伴。」

「展友？可以啊。」昇玟点点头。「那我要走了，下个月莫奈展，看吗？」

「当然一定要看，我也要回去了。」女孩先站起身。「结果你跟我同方向要走回学校？」

昇玟耸肩，「这不显而易见？」

结果两人结伴而行走回校园。

昇玟走回系馆时，刚好路过制作仓库门口遇到海英，海英绑着马尾，戴着宽大遮半脸着全罩护目镜，口罩倒是已脱下挂在颈间，连身工装，喷花着缤纷杂乱颜彩。

「昇玟～」海英拿下护目镜，对他招手。

「海英，你中场休息？」昇玟走过去。

「你怎么回来了？不是情人节？」

「对，情人节，但是我单身啊。」

「那个戏剧系的女孩？」

「我们就是朋友，嗯或是说”展友？”看展的伙伴。」昇玟歪着头，顿了一秒，「我大概可以体会你当初说过彰彬跟你之间的关系了。」

「是吧。我跟彰彬真的是不错的朋友，我现在已经同时兼任他的感情咨询师了。」

「喔！彰彬哥有喜欢的人？」昇玟眨眨眼。

「昇玟你呢？你有喜欢的人了吗？」

昇玟摇摇头，「心动的感觉是什么，恋爱的感觉又是什么呢？我之前有看过FELIX被彰彬迷住的瞬间，胀红了脸说不出话非常可爱。但是我从来没有能体验这样的感觉。」

「每个人都不一样，认真的面对体验就行啦。」海英语气轻快拍了拍昇玟的肩，「等等打算干嘛？」

「嗯，刚看了夕阳，想说要做本黄昏晚霞的色彩变化的作品，或是说书？希望能够让看的人感受到节奏或是旋律，想要理清一下头绪，然后晚点找FELIX吃宵夜什么的。」

「不如你现在就去看看FELIX练舞？」

「对耶。」昇玟歪着头想了想，「今晚FELIX应该是在练习室。那海英我走啦。」

昇玟取出手机快速的按键传讯息联络FELIX，边跟海英挥手。

「LIX。」

汗涔涔的LIX，身上衣物全吸饱了练习时光的汗水，打开舞蹈练习小间的门，喘着气噙着笑。

「怎么突然来啦？你不是有约？」

昇玟点点头，「结束了，想说来找你，快让我见赏一下FELIX精湛的舞技。」

「什么是精湛？」FELIX疑惑。

昇玟拿出手机查询，「”exquisite” “consummate” 」

「Am I？」

昇玟耸耸肩，「翻译可能不太精确，你到底跳不跳？」

FELIX笑着，喝口水后，点开音乐，开始舞动身体。

小小的练习室里，音乐舞蹈与笑声，轻轻地回荡着。


End file.
